


quelques erreurs d'interprétation

by liginamite, YahtoMingan



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, Platonic Relationships, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liginamite/pseuds/liginamite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahtoMingan/pseuds/YahtoMingan
Summary: Il s'avère que Newt et Tendo ont beaucoup de choses en commun. Il s'avère également qu'ils se révèlent être de très bons amis. Et il s'avère qu'absolument tout le personnel du shatterdome pense qu'ils sont un couple.





	quelques erreurs d'interprétation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liginamite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liginamite/gifts).
  * A translation of [some minor misinterpretations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920954) by [liginamite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liginamite/pseuds/liginamite). 



> Newt et Tendo sont mes personnages préférés de Pacific Rim et l'excellente liginamite a bien voulu m'accorder le droit de traduire ce petit bijou ce que je me suis éclaté à faire. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi!

Tout commence de façon parfaitement raisonnable et innocente. 

Une alarme sonne en plein milieu de la nuit, durant l’une des très rares fois où Tendo réussit à s’accorder quelques bonnes heures de sommeil avant de se faire réveiller par les alarmes stridentes. Le problème quand on est un technicien du LOCCENT, surtout un officier supérieur, c’est qu’il n’y a jamais vraiment de période de repos, et Tendo se retrouve deux minutes plus tard à dévaler trois par trois les marches qui mènent au LOCCENT vêtu ni plus ni moins que de boxers et d’un vieux t-shirt miteux des Modest Mouse, ce qui est loin de son impeccable style habituel.

Le t-shirt avait été le cadeau d’une ex, il y a longtemps quand il avait dix-neuf ans et était amoureux de tous ces groupes old-school des années quatre-vingt dix, dont il ne s’était jamais débarrassé. D’autant plus quand deux ans plus tard, il avait emballé le peu qu’il lui restait tandis que le corps du Trespasser brûlait quelques cinquante kilomètres plus loin. Le vêtement diffusait un étrange sentiment de confort, comme auraient pu avoir le chocolat chaud qu’une mère avait l’habitude de faire ou la couverture avec laquelle un enfant dormait, et bien qu’il n’ait pas écouté ce groupe depuis des années, le sentimentalisme demeurait. 

Et ce t-shirt est la raison pour laquelle il se fait presque sauter dessus par Geiszler alors qu’il essaye de retourner dans sa chambre, s’étant rendu compte qu’il était également pieds nus, et déplorant le béton froid des sols du Shatterdome. Geiszler n’a pas meilleure mine, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d’ordinaire, mais lorsqu’il jette un oeil à l’accoutrement de Tendo (de façon subjective et en général), un large sourire s’affiche sur son visage.

“Oh, mec, tu écoutes Modest Mouse?” demande-t-il enthousiasmé, en essayant de faire garder l’équilibre à la pile de papier qu’il a dans les bras. Et ant donné que c’est la première fois que chacun d’eux se parlent en dehors d’un cadre purement professionnel, Tendo lève un sourcil.

“Euh, ouais. En quelque sorte.” Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. “Plus trop maintenant, mais je les aimais vraiment au lycée.”

“Vieux,” dit Geiszler, et redresse sa pile de papiers. “Vieux. T’as forcément dû écouter les Smiths alors.”

En entendant cela, Tendo se redresse immédiatement, toute incertitude qui régnait jusque là balayée. “Tu plaisantes.” répond-il avec un grand sourire, aussi fatigué qu’il puisse être. “Morrissey est un dieu, mec, ma vie entière a changé quand You Are The Quarry est sorti.”  
Le bruit que Geiszler fait en retour n’est rien de moins qu’un grognement excité, les genoux pliés sous le poids de son enthousiasme. 

“Merci.”, adresse-t-il au plafond, les yeux fermés et des papiers menaçant de tomber. “Quelqu’un avec des goûts musicaux qui ne datent pas d’il y a deux siècles. Je n’aurai plus jamais à écouter les concertos d’Hermann. Dieu bénisse la déité qui a rendu ça possible.”

“Un peu rébarbatif.” répond Tendo, amusé, alors qu’il se penche pour ramasser quelques papiers. Newt marmonne un remerciement appréciatif et transfère le poids de sa pile une nouvelle fois. “J’aurais dû savoir que t’étais un rocker. Tous ces tatouages auraient dû me mettre la puce à l’oreille.”

“Je suis pas le seul à être encré.” fait remarquer Newt, et Tendo tourne la tête à sa demande silencieuse pour lui montrer les lettres qui dansent le long de son cou. “Plutôt cool. T’en as d’autres?”

“Oh, ouais.” Il hausse les épaules, les papiers dans les mains. “Tout un tas. Pas autant que toi, par contre.”

“J’ai juste une légère obsession.” répond nonchalamment Newt, et indique de la tête le couloir vers lequel ils se dirigeaient tous les deux. “Allez, on peut discuter sur la route. Si tu n’aimais pas Queen, on va avoir une très longue et difficile discussion, vieux.”

Tendo s’esclaffe. “Qui n’aime pas Queen ?”

Et, de manière tout à fait fortuite, ils deviennent amis.

-

Ils commencent à traîner ensemble un peu plus, d’abord lors des brefs moments où Tendo arrive à s’échapper du LOCCENT suffisamment longtemps pour manger un morceau ou encore lors d’une interruption de travail et, après un temps, il commence à passer cette heure avec un pot de ramen ayant trop cuit dans le micro-ondes du mess et les pieds calés sur le bureau de Newt dans sa petite chambre. Il a défait son noeud papillon et enlevé ses bretelles, car la chambre en désordre incite au débraillage et parce que ça a été une foutue longue journée.

Ils débattent des meilleurs détails du troisième album de Metallica (“Newsted était pas aussi bon que Burton, parce que personne ne sera jamais meilleur que Burton mais tu vois, je pense quand même que c’était un putain de bon remplacement de leur part.”) et alors que Newt est en plein milieu de sa tirade, il se lève pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire alors même que quelqu’un frappe à la porte.

“Tu peux t’en occuper ?” crie Newt, et Tendo roule des yeux en allant ouvrir la porte à Mako, son porte-bloc collé à sa poitrine et son expression reflétant sa surprise.

“Oh.” dit-elle avec un air un peu étonné. “Je croyais que c’était les quartiers du Dr. Geiszler.”

“C’est le cas !” hurle Newt d’un coin de la petite cuisine.

Bizarrement, Mako devient rouge tomate et s’incline très bas. “Je suis désolée,” dit-elle rapidement. ”Je ne voulais pas déranger.”

Tendo choisit d’en rire et montre la porte à Mako avec un geste de la main. “Vous ne dérangez pas Mademoiselle Mori, ne vous en faites pas pour ça.” dit-il gentiment alors que Newt sort de la cuisine en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon. Le regard de Mako passe de l’un à l’autre avant que ses yeux ne se plissent infimement. Quelque chose a l’air de faire tilt et elle sourit légèrement alors qu’elle acquiesce et s’incline de nouveau.

“Merci.”, répond-elle, puis dit à Newt “Le Marshal souhaiterait vous voir pour réviser vos rapports avec le Dr. Gottlieb. Il demande également que vous parliez chacun votre tour au lieu de vous disputer comme d’habitude.”

“Je le ferai si il le fait aussi.” ronchonne Newt, puis il s’adresse à Tendo, “Hey, mais plus sérieusement, passe me voir plus tard pour qu’on continue notre conversation, je commençais à bien rentrer dedans. Tu peux verrouiller la porte ?”

Tendo acquiesce pour la question et la proposition et, alors que Newt sautille derrière Mako, elle jette un regard par dessus son épaule et il y a comme quelque chose qui ressemble à un petit sourire chafouin sur son visage.

Bizarre.

-

“Hey ! J’ai les photos du Kaiju de la dernière attaque !” est ce avec quoi Tendo accueille Newt dans le mess le matin suivant une nuit particulièrement longue et macabre. Il a des valises sous les yeux et en est au moins à sa quatrième tasse de café, mais la vue de son ami bondissant entre les allées créées par les tables lui remonte considérablement le moral. Newt glapit lorsqu’il entend la nouvelle et se jette pratiquement sur lui, laissant derrière lui un Dr. Gottlieb exaspéré. Tendo remarque la façon dont il secoue la tête en voyant Newt s’éloigner, et c’est à ce moment que Newt entre en collision avec ses épaules. 

“Vieux, t’es sérieux ?” Newt jubile tellement qu’il a l’air d’être à une seconde de la combustion spontanée. “Montre, montre !”

“Tu pourrais demander poliment.” dit Tendo, sans vraiment le penser .

“Fais-moi voir.” préfère geindre Newt en s’étalant sur le dos de Tendo et reposant son menton sur son épaule. Leurs joues sont collées ensembles, une rugueuse contre une rasée, et il va finir par lui laisser des égratignures à ce rythme là. Tendo cède, lève la tablette et parcourt les photos une par une. Newt continue de se pencher pour montrer les différentes parties du Kaiju en babillant incessamment, à tel point que Tendo est pratiquement couché contre la table.

“Vieux, est-ce que tu arrives à voir ça, juste là ? La peau doit être épaisse d’au moins un mètre, pas étonnant que Cherno ai eu autant de mal avec, oh mec il est magnifique, juste. Regarde-le, woah.” Il parle avec révérence, drogué de connaissance et de joie et Tendo rit parce que c’est tellement agréable, tellement contagieux, de trouver quelqu’un qui arrive sincèrement à trouver de la beauté dans l’horreur, et c’est juste à ce moment là que Herc Hansen s’éclaircit la gorge au dessus d’eux. “Gardez ça privé, vous deux. Le Marshal arrive.”

Ils sursautent et se tournent vers lui mais Herc est déjà en train de partir et ils échangent un regard, Newt toujours étalé sur Tendo comme si le concept d’espace personnel n’avait jamais été un problème pour lui de toute sa vie. Ils regardent autour d’eux et les têtes du personnel se baissent immédiatement. Mais il est évident qu’ils les fixaient un instant auparavant et il y a un blanc.

“Quoi ?” finit par demander Newt, et Tendo hausse les épaules.

-

Tendo estime que le plus grand moment qu’il ait partagé avec Newt est celui où Dr Gottlieb dépose une plainte à propos du tapage incessant qui ne peut être qu’appelé “Tubthumping” et les désignent en tant que “les incompréhensibles gloussements de tourtereaux de la musique rock de l’ancienne école.”

-

Ce n’est pas qu’une partie de rigolade, cependant.

“Ca va aller, vieux.” C’est la première fois que la voix de Newt est aussi calme, douce dans le silence de la chambre. Tendo se contente de fixer le plafond, un puit sans fond prenant place dans son estomac. Ils sont tous deux allongés sur le lit de Tendo, épaule contre épaule, leurs pieds frôlant le sol en dépassant du lit. La chambre de Tendo n’est pas très grande et on s’y sent étouffé, comme si l’air était trop lourd pour être respiré. Il parvient à garder son calme pendant si longtemps au LOCCENT que parfois, la tension s’accumule et, après un moment, s’échappe sous forme de tremblements paniqués, parcourant ses veines comme un poison jusqu’à ce qu’il ait besoin de fermer les yeux et de tout bloquer. “Ca va aller, ça craint mais tu vas t’en sortir.”

La plupart des gens ne sont pas là pour voir cet aspect du travail. Les fois où l’anxiété qui ronge sa colonne vertébrale finit par exploser. Mais Newt l’avait suivi lorsqu’il s’était discrètement excusé du pont principal et était retourné vers sa chambre. Tout son corps le démange à cause du stress qui atteint son point de rupture. Et Newt, de toutes les personnes présentes, l’incroyable maniaque, le calme gentiment.

“Vieux, crois moi, je comprends, ce truc est stressant.” Sa main fait des cercles sur l’épaule de Tendo, et il prend une deuxième inspiration pendant que Newt continue de parler. Son débit est rapide mais le ton de sa voix est doux et léger. “J’en ai eu quelques unes aussi, c’est comme si… C’est comme si tu te noyais des fois mais on a un tas de gens pour nous maintenir à la surface, d’accord, et c’est… Ouais. Ca va aller.”

C’est drôle, et presque maladroit, mais ses mots font du bien et Tendo est reconnaissant. Connaître des gens à force de travailler avec eux tous les jours est une chose, mais avoir un véritable ami en est une autre. Ils finissent par s’endormir, tous deux trop fatigués pour rester éveillés plus longtemps et lorsque Tendo se réveille, le bras de Newt entoure sa poitrine et ils partagent le même oreiller. 

Il bâille, se dégage avec précautions et frotte ses yeux endormis quand il remarque un changement dans la pièce.

Raleigh a libre accès sans avoir à demander à rentrer depuis un moment maintenant, avant Hong Kong, depuis Anchorage quand ils traînaient dans leurs chambres jusqu’aux petites heures du matin, et Tendo n’est pas surpris quand il trouve une note aimantée au petit frigo sur laquelle il parvient à déchiffrer l’écriture illisible de Raleigh.

_Hey, vous étiez en train de dormir et je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. T’avais l’air contrarié tout à l’heure et je sais que tu deviens anxieux des fois, avec le stress et tout. Content que Newt s’occupe de toi en tout cas, tu le mérites. On discute plus tard? ___

____

_-Raleigh ___

______ _ _

Tendo se passe une main à travers ses cheveux puis se frotte le visage. De son lit, il entend Newt ronfler.

______ _ _

Raleigh est un chouette gosse.

______ _ _

-

______ _ _

_hansen jr a une copie du 2ème album des stones et veut pas partager il faut le voler ça te dit ___

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Tendo ne peut pas s’empêcher de rire à voix haute.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_ok mais si il nous chope je me fais pas engueuler ___

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_excuse toi on est potes choi on se fait descendre à deux ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_d’acc mais toi en premier ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_deal ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ça se passe aussi bien qu’ils peuvent l’imaginer, et Chuck leur fait la gueule pendant les deux semaines qui suivent, leur assurant que s'ils réessayent un truc pareil, “Je vous démonterai tellement que même vos putains de gosses le sentiront.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mr Choi, il s’agit là d’une conduite entièrement non professionnelle.” Pentecost a l’air foncièrement mécontent du fait que son technicien supérieur ait présentement sa tête collée contre la console du LOCCENT et qu’il ne montre que très peu de signes de la relever, mais Tendo a l’impression qu’un bloc de deux cent kilos pèse sur ses épaules. Lorsque le Marshal se racle la gorge de nouveau ayant l’air encore plus irrité, Tendo parvient enfin à se redresser en position assise. Il sait qu’il ne ressemble absolument à rien mais la foutue machine à café du mess est cassée depuis un jour et demi.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Elle marchera de nouveau sous peu, Mr Choi.” lui offre Pentecost, n’ayant pas l’air très convaincant. “En attendant, peut être pourriez-vous diriger votre attention vers votre travail comme tout ceux qui doivent souffrir le même calvaire sans s’injecter de la caféine dans les veines.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Je vous en prie, arrêtez les railleries.” dit Tendo entre ses bras, misérable alors qu’il passe ses mains à travers ses cheveux. “Si seulement je pouvais.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Pas besoin !” Une voix chantante résonne à travers la pièce et tout le monde se retourne pour trouver un Newt crasseux et en bataille, marchant vers la console en frottant ses mains sales. Il a l’air d’avoir passé une journée entière dans un garage de voitures et a une tâche d’origine indéterminée sur la joue. Mais dès qu’il atteint le petit groupe, il écarte les bras en ayant l’air extrêmement fier de lui. “Tout réparé, de nouveau en état de marche, de la part de votre humble serviteur.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Il offre un grand sourire au regard stupéfait que lui lance Tendo et explique.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Je l’ai réparée pour toi.” Newt s’arrête pendant un moment. “Enfin, pour toi et tout le reste du monde qui boit du café ici, j’imagine, mais j’étais motivé par ton désespoir. Ce qui, dans le contexte, a l’air cruel mais est en fait tout à fait l’inverse. Je l’ai réparée pour me débarrasser de ton désespoir, ce qui rend beaucoup mieux.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tendo cligne des yeux. “Mais c’était pas. Difficile ou quoi ?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nan.” répond simplement Newt. “J’ai pris plein de cours d’ingénieurs à la fac, et puis, pas mal de bidouillage au fil des années te donne un assez bon arsenal de connaissances face à ce genre de merdes. Une vieille machine à café cassée ? Aucun problème.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher : il se lève, attrape Newt par le visage, et l’embrasse sur la bouche suffisamment fort pour le faire chanceler un peu, puis lui fait un bisou sur chaque joue et secoue sa tête d’excitation et de gratitude.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Putain, qu’est-ce que je t’aime, mec.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pentecost fait un bruit qui ressemble à un croisement entre un soupir circonspect et un souffle mécontent.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ce n’est que lorsque Sasha emmène Tendo dans un coin un après-midi et lui demande avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage si oui ou non Newt a été un bon, mot pour mot, “En anglais c’est ‘petit ami, correct ?” que Tendo se dit qu’il se peut que quelque chose ait été mal interprété en chemin.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Il est vrai, Newt n’est pas très grand, et c’est un ami, mais jusqu’à présent, Tendo ne s’était jamais vraiment donné la peine de penser que leur relation assez tactile puisse être interprétée d’une autre manière. Tendo la fixe pendant un moment, les sourcils tellement haussés qu’ils en disparaissent presque de son front. Tendo connaît les Kaidonovsky depuis un bon moment déjà maintenant, et ils se considèreraient comme étant de bonnes connaissances, en allant peut-être même jusqu’à dire qu’ils sont amis, surtout depuis que Tendo a maintenu l’équipage ensemble à lui tout seul lorsque le Kaiju se dirigeait vers le Shatterdome, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sasha se soucie suffisamment de lui pour veiller sur sa vie sociale.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Euh…” répond-il, parce qu’il n’a vraiment aucune idée de quoi répondre à ça. Les yeux de Sasha se plissent et il s’empêtre dans ses mots en essayant de trouver une meilleure réponse. Une idée lui traverse l’esprit et il décide de partir dessus en se demandant ce que Newt va en dire plus tard. “Il est. Chouette, m’dame. Ca se passe, euh, ça se passe bien. C’est un bon. Petit ami. Oui.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sasha lève la tête pour le regarder de haut et si Tendo ne se sentait pas déjà petit quand il était à coté d’elle, et bien, c’était certainement le cas maintenant. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Est-ce que, euh. Est-ce que tout le monde, euh, parle de ça ?” demande-t-il prudemment en penchant la tête et Sasha croise les bras.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Un peu.” lui accorde-t-elle et Tendo se racle la gorge, incertain.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Et ça fait combien, un peu ?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Quelques-uns.” est tout ce qu’elle lui répond. “Tu es sûr que les choses sont bien avec docteur ?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oui”, répond-il lentement. “Très bien.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bien.” Elle lui met une tape sur l’épaule qui lui coupe le souffle. “Alors je ne lui enverrai pas Aleksis.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Alors. Les gens croient qu’on est ensemble.” finit par dire Tendo sur un comme si de rien n’était, la bouche pleine de ramen alors qu’ils traînent seuls dans le labo, et Newt le fixe par dessus ses lunettes pendant un instant. Enfin, son visage se transforme avec un grand sourire sournois que Tendo n’hésite pas à lui renvoyer. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Il faut qu’on se paye leurs têtes.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, absolument, mon frère.” Tendo pose ses pieds sur le bureau. “Absolument.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
